The factors influencing chondrogenesis are under study. Particular attention is being directed towards the extracellular matrix of developing cartilage and its relationsip to normal cellular function. In these investigations, use is being made of limb mesenchyme cell cultures, mature chondrocytes in culture, cartilage producing tumors and cartilage from various animal mutants which may serve as models for human chondrodystrophies.